The death of Harry Potter
by monbade
Summary: Takes place after Sirius dies. Harry receives no help for his depression and he retaliates in nasty letter to the wizard world. With depression and suicide spiraling out of control, Harry sends letters off to his supposed friends. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter JKR does, I think she has enough money, how about spreading it around? :

**The Death of **

**Harry Potter**

Harry sat in the compartment with his friends. His heart was breaking from the loss of his godfather as he stared out the window. Across from him, his friends continued chatting as though nothing had happened. They joked, talked and kidded around. Getting up, Harry walked to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The loo. I'll be right back," Harry replied as he stepped out and closed the door.

Walking down the hall, he stepped into the loo and closed the door. Pulling his wand out, he put a silence spell on the small compartment and sat down. He hugged his knees and rocked back and forth as the tears flowed down his face.

After a few minutes he felt the train slow down. Looking out the small window, he saw they were approaching King's Cross. Harry stood up, flushed the toilet, and washed his hands and face. He then walked back to the compartment. He grabbed his trunk and the cage holding Hedwig. Harry was the first off the train and walking to the barrier. Behind him, Ron and Hermione dragged their trunks, trying to catch him as he came to a stop near the wall.

When the ticket inspector signaled to him, Ron, and Hermione that it was safe to walk through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, Harry found a surprise awaiting him on the other side. A group of people were standing there to greet him, none of whom he had expected.

Harry stepped through, and the first person he saw was Mad-Eye Moody. He was looking quite as sinister with his bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye, as he would have done without it. His gnarled hands clutched a long staff, and his body was wrapped in a voluminous traveling cloak.

Tonks stood just behind him, her bright bubble-gum-pink hair gleaming in the sunlight that filtered through the dirty glass of the station's ceiling. She was wearing heavily patched jeans and a bright purple T-shirt bearing the legend THE WEIRD SISTERS.

Next to Tonks was Lupin. His face was pale, and his hair was graying. A long and threadbare overcoat covered his shabby jumper and trousers.

At the front of the group stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, dressed in their Muggle best. Fred and George, were both wearing brand-new jackets in some kind of lurid green, scaly material.

"Ron, Ginny!" called Mrs. Weasley, hurrying forward and hugging her children tightly. "Oh, and Harry dear - how are you?"

"Fine," lied Harry, as she tried to pull him into an embrace. Harry dodged her arm and started walking away.

"Harry, come back here!" Mrs. Weasley ordered, but Harry ignored her and walked towards his uncle.

"Hello, Harry," said Lupin, as Harry walked by him.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" replied Harry sadly and continued to walk away.

"Harry?" Lupin said. He turned and started following his best friends son, "We thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home."

"That's not a good idea. All of you go home," Harry replied as he turned around and looked at the order members.

"Oh, I think it is," growled Moody, who had limped a little closer. "That'll be them, will it, Potter?"

He pointed with his finger behind Harry. His magical eye was evidently looking right through Harry. Harry looked over his shoulder to see where Mad-Eye was pointing. There, sure enough, were the three Dursleys. They looked positively appalled to see Harry's reception committee.

"Ah, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley, turning from Hermione's parents, whom he had been greeting enthusiastically, and who were taking turns hugging Hermione. "Well, shall we do it, then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody.

"NO! I said don't do this," Harry ordered and turned away and started walking towards his relatives. He knew they wouldn't listen, and he was right when he heard them following.

Mr. Weasley walked passed him and took the lead across the station toward the place where the Dursleys stood, apparently rooted to the floor. Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother to join the group.

"Good afternoon," said Mr. Weasley pleasantly to Uncle Vernon, coming to a halt right in front of him. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley."

As Mr. Weasley had singlehandedly demolished most of the Dursleys' living room two years previously, Harry would have been very surprised if Uncle Vernon had forgotten him. Sure enough, Uncle Vernon turned a deeper shade of puce and glared at Mr. Weasley, but chose not to say anything, partly, perhaps, because the Dursleys were outnumbered two to one. Aunt Petunia looked both frightened and embarrassed. She kept glancing around, as though terrified somebody she knew would see her in such company. Dudley, meanwhile, nodded to his cousin. Since what happened last summer, he had done a lot of growing, and he now knew what he had done was wrong.

Harry shoved through the group and continued towards the exit, "Dudley, where's the car?"

"At the curb, Harry, come on I'll help you," Dudley said as he waddled after his cousin.

Harry never knew what was said, because he kept walking. Behind him, Hermione started running after Harry to try and stop him so she could talk with him.

"Harry wait up!" Hermione shouted.

Harry stepped out of the station and followed his cousin to the car. Setting the trunk down, he looked at Hermione and said, "Go home Hermione. Enjoy your family."

"Harry…"

"We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously as he came to a stop next to Hermione.

"Really soon, Harry," said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."

"Whatever, just go home," Harry replied as Dudley opened the trunk. With his help he shoved his trunk into the boot and closed it. Dudley climbed into the car, and Harry handed him Hedwig's cage. He started to walk around the car when Hermione slammed into his body and hugged him as she cried in his chest.

With a gentle push, he said, "Stop, Hermione. You and Ron go home, stay away from me. For I'm death to anyone who gets close to me."

With tears flowing down her face, she shook her head as she replied, "Stop it, Harry. You are not death. Now we will see you in a few weeks. Stay safe."

Harry turned and climbed into the car. Slamming the door, he sat back as his aunt and uncle came to the car and climbed in.

Vernon started the car. With a stomp on the gas, they pulled out of the station and headed home.

Harry watched the traffic as they drove home and an hour later they pulled up into the driveway and climbed out of the car.

"Boy! Upstairs, room now. Write those freaks every three days. You don't have any chores, just stay out of our sight!" Vernon bellowed.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied as he pulled his trunk out and, with Dudley carrying Hedwig he went upstairs. Opening the door to his room, he saw it was just as he left it last year. Dropping the trunk at the foot of the bed, he took Hedwig's cage from Dudley and set it on the desk. Opening the window, he let her out to hunt as he turned and walked to the door and shut it.

Harry lay down on the bed and then rolled over onto his side. Tears ran down his face as he drifted off to sleep. Outside, Tonks took up station to watch over her friend.

ooOOooOooOOoo

For the next week, that's all Harry did was sleep and cry.

On Friday, after he returned, he awoke after several hours of sleep. Pecking at the window had woken him. He opened the window, and let the owls in. There were four owls. One from Hermione, one from Ron, another from Hagrid, and the final one was from Remus. Closing the window he went to his trunk and opened it, he pulled out some parchment, quill and ink. He started writing as the tears ran down his face.

The knock on the door startled him, and he said, "Yes?"

"Harry, are you hungry?" Petunia asked.

"No, thank you. I want to sleep," Harry replied as he wrote.

"Ok, I will put a sandwich in the fridge."

"Thanks," Harry replied as he listened to Petunia walk away.

He wrote five letters, one to Headmaster Dumbledore, one each to Hermione Ron, Remus and Hagrid. Tying the letters to their legs, and Dumbledore's to Hedwig's he then opened the window and let them out again. As Hedwig flew out of sight, Harry grabbed his chair and pinned it under the knob. Going back to his trunk he opened a small box and pulled a vial out as well as a thick envelope. Lying on the bed, he set the envelope on his chest and swallowed the potion meant to destroy his magical core. He laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes, as the poison went to work.

ooOOooOooOOoo

Petunia had knocked on the door to see if Harry wanted to eat, he didn't and she walked downstairs. Ten minutes later while she was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper, she heard a loud crack of lightning outside and then the soles of shoes pounding on the concrete as someone ran up the walk and slammed into the door. Before she could scream anything the door went flying into the kitchen and heard someone running up the stairs.

A loud crash was heard and she followed to see the door to her nephew's room hanging from one hinge.

Then a loud "No!" was heard.

Going to the door she looked in and saw the scruffy looking man from the train station holding Harry. Tears were running down his face as he hugged the boy. Petunia felt the tears run down her face as she realized that her nephew was dead.

"Why?" she asked as she stepped in and saw the envelope on the edge of the bed. Picking it up, she opened it and started reading.

_**My friends,**_

_** If you're reading this, I have gone to join my family and Sirius. I'm hurting and need my friends with me, but what do I have? I have a prison. I cannot go anywhere, see anyone I know, or even talk with them. The pain is so unbearable that all I can do is lie here and cry. I've read that severe loss must be dealt with… but how, when no help is offered. In the muggle world, I would have seen a psychiatrist or someone that deals with depression. But in the wizard world, I'm called an attention seeker, a liar, and delusional. **_

_** Well, you all reap what you sow! When I was fifteen months old, I was hailed the savior for something my mother did. Yes, I say that, because it was she that did it, not I. What happened? My parents are dead, Dumbledore sealed my family's will, and I was forced to live in the muggle world. When I turned eleven, hundreds of letters came for me. The first was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. Yes you heard me, the cupboard where I spent NINE years living. Where were you when my family was physically and emotionally abusing me? You were nowhere around. **_

_** In my first year, I had to fight Voldemort (oh stop flinching, it's a name and a made up one, at that) and a troll that got loose in the school. The troll I fought to save my friend Hermione. **_

_**Where was Headmaster Dumbledore when I had to save the Philosopher Stone from Voldemort, after he possessed Professor Quirrell? He was flying to London. Why was he flying? He could floo or apparate there? Can you say 'set up'? I can. I asked why Voldemort was after me, but Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't tell me. Nor did he offer me any special training. What did he do? He shuffled me back to my abusive family.**_

_** In my second year, a student possessed by a book once owned by Voldemort released, a Basilisk. How did this student get the book? Why Lucius Malfoy slipped it into the cauldron. You see it looked like a blank diary, but it wasn't. What was it? I have no idea, but from what Tom Marvelous Riddle told me, it contained a part of his soul. Who is Tom? Well, he is Lord Voldemort. See, I said it was a made up name. At the same time I was accused of being the heir of Slytherin in the newspapers. **_

_**I killed the basilisk, and saved the girl. What happened? I was sent back to my abusive family. Oh yeah, I was also accused of using magic at home, when it was Malfoy's elf Dobby, and received a warning.**_

_** My third year was just as eventful. I accidentally blew up my uncle's sister. I ran to the Leaky Cauldron where Minister Fudged-Bucket told me not to worry about it… that it was taken care of. Come to find out he wanted me to back him, but I didn't know him or trust him. At this same time, Sirius Black escaped prison and headed for Hogwarts. **_

_**That year I was attacked four times by Dementors, and nearly kissed twice. **_

_**Who in their right mind sends soul sucking demons to a school? Why Minister Fudge. Even with the Dementors and Sirius Black we had a good year. For the first time we had a decent DADA instructor in Remus Lupin, who all you idiots ran off because he has a furry problem once a month. **_

_**Do you women run your men off during your time of the month? I'll bet you don't. Remus is a kind and gentle man who was infected as a child with an incurable disease. Does that make him a monster 29 days out of the month? No, it doesn't. It's just that one day. With the right potion (which, by the way, should be free to all werewolves), they are safe with their minds intact. Even if they lock themselves up, they keep their wits with them when they have the potion in their body. **_

_**Near the end of the year, we found out the real truth on how my parents were betrayed. My parent's Secret-Keeper wasn't Sirius Black. He was too obvious a choice. They chose Peter Pettigrew, as the Secret-Keeper. He was an illegal animus. He turned into a rat, and hid with the Weasleys for nine years. No, don't blame them, they didn't know. **_

_**We caught him, Sirius, Remus, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. We were going to take him to Headmaster Dumbledore to be turned in when Snape, the DEATH EATER came in and tried to say we were confounded when we were not. Who does Dumbledore trust so absolutely that he's allowed to torment children at Hogwarts with his vial insults, innuendos, and favoritism of his DEATH EATER BUDDY'S CHILDREN? Don't believe me? Check the detention book and the logs of detention, which are posted in the common rooms of each house. **_

_**Snape was going to call the Dementors to kiss Sirius and Remus, when I disarmed him and accidently knocked him out. While heading for the Headmaster's office, Remus changed and Sirius did as well. Sirius too was an animagus like Peter. They, my father all became one to keep their friend Remus company at school on those nights. Well I had to fight the dementors again and was almost kissed again, but was saved. **_

_**Sirius was captured by Snape, the DEATH EATER, and Fudge wanted to give him an Order of Merlin. Before Fudge could have him kissed, Sirius escaped. I warned Minister Fudge that Sirius was innocent, but he wouldn't believe it. We tried to tell him he never had a trial, nor was he questioned but 'we were lying,' so said FUDGE! Sirius was on the run again, and forced to hide to stay alive. And again, I am sent to my abusive relatives. **_

_** In my fourth year, at the World Cup, ten men in death eater robes attacked, and made thousands of witches and wizards run for their lives. You people made me sick that you allowed just TEN people to cause that much destruction. **_

_**Come on! Every single one of you carries a deadly weapon. If a hundred of you fired stunners at them, they would have gone down. But noooooo! You ran for your pathetic lives, while a child (yes, me) is blamed for putting the death mark up. I was almost arrested for it, and then a sweet house elf was blamed. **_

_**Then, when we get to school, I was forced to participate in the tri-wizard tournament, when it had an age line. Something could have been done? Hell, three small tournaments right then and there… say a broom ride, a game of tag, or who could conjure the most tea sets in one hour… could have been held. Then a new drawing of the same names could have been done for a new contest. **_

_**But noooooo! I am forced to fight dragons, merfolk, and rescue a 'friend' who had back stabbed me, and accused me of lying, while the girl I loved or thought I loved was forced to be the hostage for another champion. **_

_**At this same time I am abused at the school by the other houses, and accused of lying and cheating, and the staff does nothing to stop it. **_

_**Then there was the third contest. It was a maze filled with traps, and Professor Moody on the outside using control spells to make Krum attack everyone. Yes, you heard me, but it wasn't Professor Moody, it was Bartemius Crunch JR, using a polyjuice potion to impersonate Moody. **_

_**I ask you this: how can Dumbledore, who has known Moody for years, not know an imposter? Now comes the end of the third trial. The cup was a portkey. It took me to a cemetery where the Riddle family came from. When I landed, Cedric (the real Hogwarts champion) was killed by Peter Pettigrew, and I'm captured. I am tied to a headstone. **_

_**Pettigrew used these three items to bring back Voldemort: Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son! Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. And finally: blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.**_

_**These three things created a body for Voldemort. When I was able to escape and bring Cedric's body back to Hogwarts, I told everyone that Voldemort was back and Fudge's response was 'He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be!' **_

_**Fudge had the prisoner who started the resurrection of Voldemort kissed. The man was helpless, and he had him kissed before he could be questioned. I want to know why? All of you should want to know what Fudge was hiding. I also told Fudge all the names of the Death Eaters who responded to Voldemort's summons. **_

_**Fudge went off saying, 'oh no, they were cleared.' BULLSHIT! They were never questioned under truth serum. They bribed their way free, and had ten years of corrupting the ministry. Again, I was sent home to my abusive home, and attacked in the papers all that year.**_

_** Now this last year, dementors attacked my cousin and me. I was brought forth to the Wizengamot for a full trial for underage magic, which should have been just a hearing. Fudge and his hench-people, (Deloris Umbridge and Percy Weasley) wanted me expelled, and my wand snapped. Dumbledore was able to get me off with evidence from a squib: Mrs. Figg.**_

_**Then I was sent to school where Umbridge was our WORST DADA instructor. She made our freedom of expression and love a crime. She called me a liar, used a bloodquill on us for punishment. It was used so much on me, I have the scars of 'I shall not tell lies' etched permanently on my hand. She made all clubs illegal. She made newspapers illegal. She read our mail, and prevented us from contacting our loved ones. She had Aurors attack Professor McGonagall sending her to St. Mungo. She tried to arrest Hagrid. She turned the point system into a joke. She made Slytherins into an inquisition squad, which was allowed to attack other students. She also dismissed the head boy and girl, because they disagreed with her and wouldn't follow her orders. Made learning DADA a joke, and endangered all the students with the emergence of the terrorist organization run by Voldemort. **_

_**I found out that Umbridge was the one responsible for sending Dementors after my cousin and me in Surry. She tried to cast an unforgivable on me, but I dodged it. She used truth serum on the students, and all you people just sat there and said, 'oh, we must follow the ministry.' **_

_**They made Dumbledore a fugitive for trying to tell the truth about Voldemort. **_

_**Then Voldemort lures me and five others to the DOM, because he sends visions of holding my godfather hostage. We wound up fighting in the Hall of Prophecies, where my friends and I fight off the inner circle of Voldemort's for an hour before he arrives to battle Dumbledore and the Order of the Chicken. Yes, you heard me, the chicken! Because Dumbledore refuses to allow spells that could KILL the bad guys. **_

_**Excuse me? There is no redeeming value in terrorists. Ask the muggle governments of the world if you don't believe me. Once a terrorist, always a terrorist. And the only good one is a dead one, because they cannot kill you once they are dead. **_

_**When we fought them, we stunned every member of the inner circle several times. All they did, was revive each other and continue the attack. When two of ours were badly hurt they were down. **_

_**You need to use curses and jinxes' that incapacitate them or kill them. Would you stun someone who is trying to kill your family? Your children? Hell no, you put them down like the mad dogs they are, for they won't hesitate to kill you. **_

_**Now that FUDGE has admitted that Voldemort has returned, has he increased the Aurors? Has he asked the ICW for help? I haven't seen anything. Has he asked the Goblins to freeze all former and current death eater accounts? In the muggle world, if the government determines you're a terrorist, or a terrorist organization, they seize your property! They freeze your accounts and seize the money. Why hasn't the Wizengamot done that? Do they want this bastard to destroy the wizard world? **_

_**Also, how come the muggleborn and halfbloods are treated like crap and the purebloods reign like kings and queens? Magic is magic, and I hate to tell you this, but I have seen more powerful halfbloods and muggleborns then I have purebloods. Yes, some purebloods are powerful, but look at Draco Malfoy, and his two bodyguards. They were easily defeated by muggleborns in a duel at school. Want to know why? Too much inbreeding, while the muggleborn and halfbloods are not. **_

_**Don't believe me? How come I was able to cast the Patronus Charm in my third year? Yes, you read right. I have been able to cast NEWT level spells, since third year, and I'm a halfblood and your supposed savior who has been treated like crap from all of you. **_

_**Now that the year has ended, where am I? Why shipped back to the hellhole of my relatives, where supposedly blood wards protect me. **_

_**Hey, DUMBLDORE, get a clue. Voldemort used my blood as a means to come back. They won't stop him.**_

_** How can you expect me, a boy of fifteen, to fight a wizard who slaughters my family and friends, when I have had no counseling for their loss, or special training to fight the madman? No, I haven't. **_

_**I believe Dumbledore wants me to go to my death. Then he will capture Voldemort and take the credit, why else no training. Think on this, too. Why was my heritage kept from me? My family's wills were sealed by Dumbledore! My mail was blocked! If you ask Dumbledore, he will answer it was all for the greater good! Who gave him the right to play GOD with my life? **_

_**Also, if I was so loved as a child, how come I never received any mail from any of you? Why was my family so abusive to me? Were they under a spell so I would look up and follow Dumbledore blindly when I reentered the wizard world? How was I so recognized by all of you on my first day, if I hadn't been seen in nine years? How was my picture used on the children's books… for I know I didn't give them? Also why do you all say I, a fifteen month old child, defeated Voldemort? **_

_**It was my mother who did it, and she receives no recognition for it. Hell. I don't even know where they are buried. No one has ever told me, which is kind of strange. I don't know, but you should find out. Well, as of right now you reap what you sow, so goodbye. You won't have Harry Potter to save all your bloody arses, again. Get off your arse and do it yourself! You out number them a thousand to one at least… maybe more.**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

Petunia stood there crying as two more people pushed past her. She recognized one of them as Dumbledore, turning she went into her bedroom and sat down on her bed as more and more witches and wizards appeared. One of the witches walked into the room, shut the door and sat down beside Petunia.

"Hello, are you Mr. Potter's guardian?" she asked.

"I was, and I was a horrible one, and I don't know why. I loved my sister, how could I have done what I did to him? He thought I was under a spell. Maybe it's possible, I just don't know, even Harry asks that in the letter he wrote," Petunia replied as she blew her nose.

"My name is Rita, Rita Skeeter and I'm a news reporter. Do you want me to print that letter for all of our world?" Rita asked.

"Yes, because he asks so many questions about that bastard in there, and of your government. Come back later and we'll talk with you, but I suggest you take the letter and get out of here," Petunia ordered.

Petunia handed the letter to the woman and watched as she vanished just as the door opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore. Behind him, several people stood watching.

"Petunia, tell me what happened?" Dumbledore ordered.

"Get out! Because of you, my only link to my sister is dead! I can't even go to her grave to put flowers on it, because you never told us where she was buried. NOW GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT!" Petunia screamed in anger and hurled a lamp at the man. The lamp shattered on the wall, and Dumbledore turned around and left. His people took her nephew's body with them.

ooOOooOooOOoo

The next morning, Petunia was sitting at the dining room table drinking a cup of hot tea. A knock on the back door startled her. Turning, she saw the witch she had spoken to, yesterday. Waving her in, she watched as the woman came in and sat across from her.

"I brought you something," Rita said as she pulled the Daily Prophet out, and slid it across to the woman.

Petunia opened it up, looked at the headline, and started crying.

**Boy who lived, dead at 15**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**It's my sad duty to inform all of you that the boy who lived, Harry James Potter, has died. How did he die? It wasn't in combat with You-know-who's minions. Harry died because we, the wizard world, failed him…**

_**Edited By**_

_**Futurist, Bill Lewis, Deenara2000 and Tenderloin**_


	2. Chapter 2

JKR owns Harry Potter, shes made billions, share please?

**The Aftermath of the Death of **

**Harry Potter**

Dumbledore tossed the paper down in anger. The lead story had revealed too much of the truth about what he had done to the hero of the wizard world. He had been bombarded with howlers from across the country and the world. Already he had lost his seat as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and been suspended as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Even Fudge had been removed and Amelia Bones was now the new Minister of Magic and he had no control over her. She was calling for an investigation into the allegations against him.

"It was for the greater good. Why cannot people see that?" Dumbledore sighed as he picked up the paper and read the story again.

**The story why the Boy-who-Lived Died**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**As you know, several days ago, I reported that it was my sad duty to inform all of you that the boy who lived, Harry James Potter, had died. Harry died because we, the wizard world, failed him, which I said in the first story. How did we fail him? We turned on the boy who saved us. We called him liar, fraud, attention seeker and crazy because he told us that Voldemort, (yes I printed his fake name) had come back. I admit even I had been abusive towards him; for which, I must say, I can never forgive myself. Yes, I make up stories, and sometimes even slander people, but I wouldn't want their blood on my conscience. For what I did to him, I have a hard time sleeping, now. **

**But what about the mastermind of the abuse towards Mister Potter? How does Headmaster Dumbledore sleep knowing the Boy-Who-Lived begged him for help, and he ignored him by sending him back into more abuse? I talked with a few of his friends and they always wondered why one of the richest orphans in the wizard world was clad in rags, knew nothing of his heritage, nor how the wizard world worked.**

**Why was he set up to meet Ron Weasley and his family on his first train ride? Yes, he was. I found out that Harry wasn't even told how to get on platform 'nine and three-quarters'. I quote this from memories given to me by his aunt. She found twenty vials of memories. asked that they be given to me to use in stories about the life of Harry James Potter. **

_Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket box between platforms nine and ten._

_At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying._

_ "– packed with Muggles, of course –"_

_ Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him – and they had an __owl__._

_Heart hammering, Harry pushed his trolley after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying._

_ "Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother._

_ "Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand. "Mum, can't I go..."_

_ "You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."_

_ What looked like the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it – but just as the boy reached the divide between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him, and by the time the last rucksack had cleared away, the boy had vanished._

_ "Fred, you next," the plump woman said._

_ "I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"_

_ "Sorry, George, dear."_

_ "Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done, because a second later, he had gone – but how had he done it?_

_ Now the third brother was walking briskly towards the ticket barrier – he was almost there – and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere._

_ There was nothing else for it._

_ "Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman._

_ "Hullo, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."_

_ She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose._

_ "Yes," said Harry. "The thing is – the thing is, I don't know how to–"_

_ "How to get on to the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded._

_ "Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."_

_ "Er – OK," said Harry._

_ He pushed his trolley round and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid._

_ He started to walk towards it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that ticket box and then he'd be in trouble – leaning forward on his trolley he broke into a heavy run – the barrier was coming nearer and nearer – he wouldn't be able to stop – the trolley was out of control – he was a foot away – he closed his eyes ready for the crash –_

_ It didn't come... he kept on running... he opened his eyes._

_ A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. He had done it._

_ Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. __(Note: Taken from HP&PS)_

** I ask you, how could a woman who spent seven years at Hogwart's, send four kids at this time to Hogwart's be shouting around in the middle of Muggle London on the platform and about muggles, and asking what platform number it was? Can you say 'set up'? I can. The next memory is from Harry meeting Mr. Ron Weasley.**

_The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in._

_ "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."_

_ Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose._

_ "Hey Ron."_

_ The twins were back._

_ "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."_

_ "Right," mumbled Ron._

_ "Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."_

_ "Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them._

_ "Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out._

_ Harry nodded._

_ "Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got – you know..."_

_ He pointed at Harry's forehead._

_ Harry pulled back his fringe to show the lightning scar. Ron stared._

**"Oh, please! The train had enough cars for double the school's entire population, and he couldn't find a single empty compartment? Can I say 'set up'? How much were the Weasleys' paid to befriend and lead the Boy-Who-Lived around by the nose? **

**I talked with students of his first year, anyone who tried to make friends with Mister Potter were run off by Ron Weasley's attitude… except for muggleborn Hermione Granger. Even then, those two fought like a married couple. **

** Mister Weasley's attitude is just like the fan-girls who chase after celebrities, but he was able to worm his way into a friendship with Mr. Potter. Do you know that several times over the last five years, Mr. Weasley would backstab Mr. Potter? Yet somehow, by the end of the year, he was 'best of friends', again. Was it magic cast on Mr. Potter to force them back together?**

** I would say his only true friend at that time was Miss Granger. Why do I say that? Because she was the girl Mister Potter rescued from a troll in the second floor bathroom. Why was Miss Granger in the bathroom? Because Ron Weasley insulted her because she could do magic better than him, and she had tried to help him. Making him look like the fool he is. **

**During dinner, Professor Quirrell came running into the great hall. He shouted 'troll in the dungeons', and passed out. Professor Dumbledore in all his great wisdom sent all the houses to their common rooms. EXCUSE ME? The idiot just said the troll was in the dungeon and the Slytherins dormitories are in the dungeons. Was he trying to get them all killed? Why didn't he keep the children in the great hall where they could have been protected by a few teachers? But nooooooo! He sends them on their way to their common rooms as I said. **

**While going to his common room, Mister Potter realizes Hermione is not with them. He takes off to find her and tell her. Who tags along, to try and get some glory? Why Mister Ron Weasley, of course. **

**They found the troll going into the girl's bathroom, and what does Mister Weasley do? He locks it in! Yes, he locks it in with Miss Granger! Realizing what Ron Weasley did, Mister Potter yanked the door open. He jumped on the back of the troll, and shoved his wand up its nose, while Ronny Boy throws broken masonry at it. **

**Is he a wizard? I gather not, because he couldn't do a single spell right, while the young girl he put in danger is a magnificent witch.**

ooOOooOooOOoo

While Dumbledore continued to read Skeeter's story, in Diagon Alley a dozen Death Eaters appeared. They started attacking the population to cause terror. Five minutes later, the last of them portkeyed away to safety, leaving behind nine of their brethren, three whom were dead. Voldemort found out that the population was fully against him now with the death of the Boy-Who-Lived.

ooOOooOooOOoo

Six days after the attack in Diagon Alley, Harry Potter's body lay in a glass casket. It was in the center of Diagon Alley for all to see. People from around the world came and laid flowers, wreathes and mementos around the casket. An honor guard of ministry Aurors stood guard, so no one would steal the casket. Several muggleborn from the United States compared it to the honor guard that stood at the tomb of the unknown solider in Washington D.C. This caused the English Magical Society to go out and find information on the tomb.

Some of the men and woman who came are Aurors from around the world. Over five hundred strong, they spread out and started engaging the enemy. Amelia used her people to take into custody every marked Death Eater in the Ministry, after she did a lockdown on every department. Nineteen are sent to the French prison, nine are killed and five escape.

But, with the ministry cleaned up, the attack on the ministry on tenth day after Harry Potter's death resulted in the capture of twelve Death Eaters, and Voldemort fleeing, wounded. Twenty Wizengamot members were removed and arrested for being members of a terrorist organization.

ooOOooOooOOoo

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying on a bench at Kings Cross Station. Sitting up, he saw the Hogwart's Express sitting a few feet away. Standing beside the steps were three people he wasn't expecting to see.

"Mum? Dad? Sirius?" he said as he stood up.

"Son, what have you done?" Lily asked as tears ran down her face.

"You shame me, you're no son of mine," James said and staggered as Sirius hit him in the jaw.

"Ignore the git! I understand depression, even if he doesn't," Sirius snapped as he walked to his godson and hugged him.

"Hi, Sirius, I'm so sorry…"

"My death is not your fault. Now come on, let me introduce you to your parents," Sirius said as he led the boy over to his parents.

"Lils, James, this is your son."

"Hi, Mum, Dad," Harry said as he looked up at his mother.

Lily wrapped her arms around her son, and hugged him. Behind her, James huffed, and went into the train.

"I'm hungry. Why don't we continue this conversation while we eat?" Sirius asked.

"I can eat," Harry replied and his mum smiled as she led him into the train car.

Following his mother, they walked into a car he knew was not part of the Hogwart's express. It was a dining car. At the far end, a man who looked a little like Sirius was standing behind a bar, filling a glass for his father. As they sat at a table, food appeared and they started talking about what Harry had done.

Back in the world of the living, a major battle was taking place outside of Hogwart's between the remaining members of the Death Eaters, and the wizards and witches of England.

ooOOooOooOOoo

Mad-Eye Moody rolled out of the way of the green beam of the AK spell and fired a pair of cutting curses. The curses were not directed at his opponent Lucius Malfoy but at the back of Bella Lestrange. The first spell hit her shield, the second sliced through her hips, removing her legs and she collapsed to the ground as a bludging spell cast by Neville Longbottom hit her in the face killing her instantly.

Across the battlefield, people came from all over, as the WWW sent out what was happening on the battlefield. People were appariting into Hogsmead, and were using brooms to fly to Hogwart's. They started attacking the black-garbed Death Eaters from behind while the light fought at the gates. Voldemort stood in the center of his Death Eaters, Werewolves, and two giants, as they continued the attack.

His Dementor forces were shattered remnants from hundreds of Patronus cast by the survivors. While some used transfiguration spells to block the deadly AK spells, others used debris from the battle while the rest hurled their most powerful cutting, bludging and binding spells at the supporters of Voldemort. Dozens fell in seconds from the mass attack. Some of them by their own side as the ring around the terrorists tightened.

"Tom, come out. Let's finish this," Dumbledore said with a sonorus spell.

Voldemort hurled an AK spell at one of the foreign aurors and killed him as he was fighting Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort stepped out of the circle of his remaining Death Eaters and faced the leader of the light.

"You cannot beat me. Your chosen one took the coward's way out!" he snarled.

"I can, if I have too," Dumbledore replied and sent a dozen Reducto spells at Tom who blocked and dodged them.

Tom didn't know it, but he stepped right into the trap that Dumbledore had set for him. Under invisibility and notice-me-not spells, Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin fired their most powerful cutting spells after Tom's shield spell went down. The spells hit Voldemort in both of his arms from behind, severing them. A third spell slammed into his back and bound him in thick ropes. His followers stood stunned as Voldemort was summoned by Dumbledore and passed far to the back of the allied forces where the stumps where his bloody arms once were, were sealed.

Before Voldemort's followers could move, a thousand stunning spells slammed into them, and they dropped to the ground.

ooOOooOooOOoo

In the abandoned Diagon Alley, no one saw the casket open, nor did they see the body that was inside sit up and climb out. He quickly walked to the bank, and went inside where he was greeted by Ragnok with a smile.

"Welcome back, Mister Potter… I mean, Mister Evens. Everything is ready for you. Here is your new identification, your travel papers to the colonies, and your appointment to the best plastic surgeon there. By Friday, you should be on the start of your new life. Here is your shrunken trunk and wand. This is a portkey to take you to a secluded part of Heathrow Airport and your ticket for the Concord that takes off at noon," Ragnok said as he passed the packet to the boy.

Harry grinned and replied, "Thank you, Ragnok, and may your gold flow."

"May your enemies fall at your feet. May I say your father would have been proud at the prank you have played on the Wizarding World?" Ragnok said as he shook the boy's hand.

"I know he would. Now make sure those whom I have listed go to the Black vault, so that they get the message," Harry said as he activated the portkey and vanished.

Ragnok chuckled as he replied to the empty room, "Oh, I will, Lord Potter-Black… I will."

_**Edited By**_

_**Bill Lewis, Deenara200, Futurist, TeNderLoin**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Will of **

**Harry Potter**

Ragnok looked at the stack of scrolls that Harry Potter had prepared before he pranked everyone in the Wizard World. Looking at the names on the scrolls, he grinned as he read: Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Granger, Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Bones, Patils, Abbot, Hooch, Kingsley, Fletcher, Pomfrey, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid, Greengrass, Malfoy, Davis, and Lovegood.

"Griphook," Ragnok shouted.

The door opened and the young goblin walked into the room, "You called, Director?"

"Yes, take these scrolls. Have them sent out, right away," Ragnok replied as he pointed at the stacked scrolls.

Griphook walked over to his boss's desk, picked the scrolls up, and said, "Right away, Sir."

ooOOooOooOOoo

**Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry****:**

Dumbledore set his fork down as owls came in and landed in front of each professor. Reaching out, he took the scroll that was tied to the eaglehawk's leg and looked at the name on it.

Unrolling the scroll, he started reading.

**Mister Dumbledore,**

**As you're aware, Harry James Potter died on July eighteenth of this year. This is to notify you that your presence is requested for the reading of Harry James Potter's will, on August twentieth at one pm.**

**Regards, **

**Ragnok**

**Director of Gringotts Main Branch **

**London, England.**

"I guess this confirms Harry is gone," Professor Minerva McGonagall said softly.

"No, I don't believe he is dead, the prophecy states…"

"Damn your prophecy to hell! Because of it, three of my favorite students are dead. Of them, I place Harry's death directly on your shoulders. It was your fault that he had no hope. You continued to send him to those muggles, where he was abused…"

"I didn't know," Dumbledore replied sadly.

"Bull! You knew, you just wanted him as your weapon," Minerva said. She stood up and continued, "That's all you ever saw Harry as: a weapon. I better go, before I transform you into something, and leave you that way."

Everyone in the great hall watched as the Deputy Headmistress walked out of the room before they started talking again.

ooOOooOooOOoo

Down in London, a young woman sat crying on her bed. She was clutching a picture to her chest as her body shook from the sobs. Downstairs in the living room, her mother and father sat at the couch talking about their daughter.

"Dan, I think we need to pull her out of that school and look for another school for her to continue at," Miranda Granger said as she set her cup down.

"I agree. It seems almost every year she has talked about her friend Harry being hurt or her being hurt. I believe that teacher lied to us and we should…" the tapping on the window stopped him and he stood up and went to the window. Opening he watched as the large bird in and watched as it held out its leg to him.

"I gather that's for my daughter?" Dan asked as he untied the scroll and watched as it flew out the window.

"What is it?" Miranda asked.

"I'm not sure but its addressed to us," Dan said as he tore it open and started reading.

ooOOooOooOOoo

**Dear Mister and Mrs. Granger**

**You may not know, but Harry James Potter died on July eighteenth of this year. He asked that you attend the will reading with your daughter. After the reading he asked that you stay, and that we have a discussion about some things. He wants you to know that he loved your daughter and was trying to get the nerve up and ask her to be his girlfriend. He never got the chance. **

**I wasn't supposed to say, but I think it's necessary to tell you why. He wanted your daughter to have a magical physical, because he thought she has been given a potion to alter her feelings. He also believed that she had her memories altered by a certain headmaster. **

**This is to notify you that your presence is requested for the reading of Harry James Potter's wills on August twentieth at one pm.**

**Regards, **

**Ragnok**

**Director of Gringotts Main Branch **

**London, England.**

All across the United Kingdom, this same seen was played out. Gringotts' eagleowls swooped down, dropped the letters off, and flew back to the bank for new assignments. Friends and enemies ripped the scrolls open, and plans were formed to see what they could get from the death of the last scion of 'Potter and Black'.

ooOOooOooOOoo

The morning of August twentieth was a dreary day. Rain started coming down, and continued into the afternoon. Hermione stood with her parents as she watched her school friends gather in the lobby of the bank. She was surprised to see Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis stroll into the room with their parents. She saw Ron walking with his family and her heart started to beat faster and she wanted to go to him, but her father held her against him.

Ron saw Hermione. He grinned as he thought that the smart woman would soon be his, "Hermione, leave those muggles and come over and join us."

"My daughter will stay with us," Dan said to the rude boy and watched the boy flush with anger. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Honey, who is that rude boy?"

"That's Ron," Hermione replied with a sigh.

"Well, he better stay away from you or else,"

"Hermione dear, come over and join us," Molly Weasley cried out and reached for the girl.

"Excuse me, but that is rude," Miranda said stepping between the woman and her daughter.

"Nonsense, Ron and her are good friends, and will marry one day, now let her by so I can give her a hug," Molly replied as she tried to get around the muggle.

"Look lady, go join your brood, as soon as were finished here, we and our daughter have a plane to catch so we can finish our vacation," Dan said just as the doors opened, and five people came in. Dan recognized the woman who had come to their house five years ago.

Walking over, he said, "Professor McGonagall may I have a word with you"

"Mister Granger, yes you can. Albus, this is Hermione Granger's father. Mister Granger, this is my boss Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Good, I need to speak to both of you," Dan said as he looked at the man he entrusted to keep his daughter safe.

"Mister Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Save your pleasantries. I'm informing you my daughter will not be returning to your unsafe school. I am officially withdrawing her since she has completed her O.W.L.S. as you call them, she will finish her education at another school of our choice. Mrs. McGonagall, you lied to us when you said your school was the safest in Europe. I find out my daughter was attacked by a troll, a possessed teacher, a basilisk, soul sucking creatures, and one of your own teachers abused them and allowed students to do so as well. Then she was hurt badly at the end of term and now has a scar that covers her chest and stomach. Her best friend commits suicide because you Mister Dumbledore kept sending him back to abusive family when he begged you not to. You didn't offer any counseling for the young man, when two people were killed in front of him, and then you forbid his friends to write him. You, Sir, should be in jail, to rot for what you did. If I had known, I would have been legally obligated to report said abuse to the proper authorities. What gave you the right to dictate this young man's fate? Never mind, I know what you're going to say. It's the same thing my daughter says on all your comments, it was for the greater good. Well, Sir, you are not God! You shall one day have to face Mister Potter and his family. You had better pray that they forgive you for what you did to their son. If it was me, it would be a cold day in hell before I would. Good day," Dan said and turned and walked away.

Dumbledore watched the man walk away and sighed. Reaching up, he pinched his nose, and then followed them into one of the many conference rooms. The rest of his staff had followed, and they sat down at the end of the table. Ragnok, the leader of the goblins, came in. The remaining chairs were quickly filled as Ragnok sat down.

"What the hell are those Slytherins doing here?" Ronald Weasley demanded.

"Hello, thank you for coming. Mister Weasley, everyone is here at Mister Potter's wishes. It looks like we're all here, now, so on to the reading of the last will and testament of Harry James Potter. If you don't have business with that topic, I ask that you to leave, now," Ragnok said and watched as everyone looked at him.

The door opened and a young man with light blond hair walked in. He was about sixteen with blue eyes. He was wearing expensive light blue robes. "Sorry I'm late," he said as he sat down next to Ragnok.

"I received your letter Mister Evens saying you would be late. I am pleased you could make it on time," Ragnok replied.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" Ron sneered.

"You must be Ron, my cousin's letter told me all about you. Who am I? My name is James Evens, and I'm Harry Potter's cousin…"

"His cousin's name is Dudley, and you're not him," Ron snapped in anger.

"Yes, unfortunately, Dudley the blue whale is a relative. My father was Lily Potter's older brother, who moved to the United States back in the early sixties. Mister Dumbledore, why didn't you send my cousin to my father? Was it so you could control Harry to mold him into your perfect little weapon? I will say you're fucking lucky my father didn't come. He would kill you for what you did to his nephew, and for disregarding their will…"

"Don't you talk to the headmaster like that?" Molly screamed in anger.

"Shut your flapping hole. This has nothing to do with you, Weasley," James snarled in anger.

"I never…"

"Maybe you should, for once! Maybe it would cure that obnoxious voice of yours," James said and turned to Ragnok, "I'm sorry about that, Sir. Please continue with the will reading."

"Thank you," Ragnok said.

He picked up the first of the papers in front of him, and started reading.

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby void all wills and testaments written before this one, dated June 3rd, 1996.

"Excuse me, when did Mister Potter bring this will in?" Dumbledore asked.

"He brought it in on the 3rd of June, signed it, and set up the vaults for all of you. Now, let me continue," Ragnok replied and picked up the paper again. "When I finish your name and inheritance, please leave through the far door, so you can sign your papers. To Headmaster Dickwad Dumbledore (with too many names for his own good) I leave vault number 765 and a piece of advice. People are not chess pieces to be moved around on a board for _**your**_ greater good. We are living breathing people and have feelings, with dreams and wishes. You disregarded my parent's wishes in their will when you sent me to that hellhole. Reap what you have sown, you son of a bitch! Oh and take your bird club and get the hell out of my house."

Molly screamed out, "How dare he speak of the headmaster like that. Dumbledore won the war against…"

"Molly-wobbles! Hush," Arthur Weasley said as he touched his wife's arm.

"But…"

"No, let it go," Arthur ordered.

"To Snipe I mean Snape, I leave you zip, you are an arrogant teacher who holds grudges against children for something their dead father did. Grow up, asshole! How you got out of spending time in prison, I don't know. I do know, thanks to the goblins, that your mark could only be taken by killing an innocent. So you say I'm arrogant, at least I am not a cold-blooded murder, like you.

"To Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick, I leave you vault number 766. I want you to use what is inside for all three of your Quidditch teams. If I hear that Slytherins have won the Quidditch cup after this year, I'll come back and haunt you all in your bathrooms. Good luck.

"To Madam Pomfrey, I leave vault number 767 for your medical wing. Thank you for all your care when I was injured.

"To Hagrid, I leave you vault 768, I want you to do one other thing for me. Take what I leave you, and go to Romania. Work with Charley and the Dragon Reserves. You'll be happier, there.

"To Madam Hooch, I leave you vault 769. You are to replace all the school's flying brooms with its contents.

"To Moody, I leave you vault 770, use what is inside and go have a vacation you paranoid delusional man… yes, I'm laughing as I write this.

"To Kingsley, I leave you vault 771, use it in good health.

"To Fletcher, you're a god damn thief; I know you stole stuff from my godfathers house. I leave you shit and all the evidence of your crimes, to Amelia Bones. Enjoy prison term, you son of a bitch. You wonder how I know? Well, house elves see a lot, and always report to the owners.

"To the Weasleys, I will break this down. To Molly Weasley, I leave vault 772, To Arthur Weasley I leave vault 773. To Bill Weasley, I leave vault 774. To Charley Weasley I leave vault 775. To Percy Weasley, I wouldn't leave you a bag of dragon shit, much less a vault. So get the fuck out. To the twins, I leave vault 776, use it for your shop, and to kick ass. To Ronald Weasley, I leave you vault number 777. To Ginny Weasley, I leave you vault 778. Now get out all of you.

"To Remus Lupin, I leave you vault 800. Use it well. Get some new clothes, marry Tonks, and make lots of cubs.

"To Andy Tonks, I reinstate you into the family, and leave you vault number 801. Welcome home, Andy. So that you know, I should have been raised by you and Ted, but Dumbledore disregarded my parents' wills.

"To Nymphadora Tonks, yes I said it beautiful. I leave you vault 802 and ask you get a certain werewolf off his arse, and in front of a priest.

"To the Malfoys, Narcissa Malfoy, I declare your marriage to Lucius null and void. He has acted in the worst interest of the Black family, when he allowed himself to be branded like a cattle. If Draco has taken the brand, he is disowned as well. If you have taken the brand like your sister, you are disowned. If you are void of the brand, I leave you vault 779, to share with your son. Draco, you shall not be the next head of Black. The Black and Potter heads will be taken over by my cousin from the United States. If you contest, you get nothing.

"To Amelia Bones, I leave you the contents of vault 803 with the wish that you prosecute those responsible for the crimes committed against me.

"To Susan Bones, Hanna Abbot, Hermione Granger, Tracy Davis, Padma and Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, and Daphne Greengrass: I found some things out about all of you and I. Did you know you were obliviated by Dumbledore in forth year? Yes, you were. When the tri-wizard tournament was going on, all of you believed that I didn't enter myself in the contest. You all helped me learn how to survive the first task. Then, sometime after the first task, Dumbledore found us. We were all together in one room and he obliviated us. He also put power blocks on all of you to limit your magic. I ask you to go see the goblin healers to have yourselves checked. After you do that, please come back, and Ragnok will continue reading your portions of the will. Thank you, Harry James Potter.

"To my cousin, James Edward Evens, I leave you the rest of my estate. This includes properties, monies, gems, weapons, books and anything else in the vaults. I ask you to take care of Dobby and Winky for me. As to Kreacher, I send him to Hogwarts where he is to work off his sins."

Ragnok watched as the eight powerful witches talked with their parents and then walked towards him.

"What may I do for all of you?" he asked.

Hermione stepped up in front and replied, "We want to be checked. If we have been obliviated, then we want the evidence given to Madam Bones for prosecution."

"Follow me," Ragnok said as he started to walk away and then stopped, "Mister Evens, did you wish to stay here or come with us?"

"I will follow you," James replied as he stood up and followed the goblin.

Ragnok led the seven families into the back of the bank, and down to the medical wing. Going in, off to one side, several goblins were being tended to by one of the doctors for burns. Sitting the girls down on each of the beds, he noticed James was leaning against the wall. With a grin, he walked over to another door and barked out orders in gobblygook. With the door open, the curse breakers came into the room, and went to each girl.

"Before they started their work on each of you I have to ask. Are you positive you want to do this?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes, we are. Please go ahead," Daphne replied and lay back on the bed.

James watched as each of the goblin curse breakers stood at the heads of the girls and gently touched their foreheads. They started mumbling in their language. The goblins slipped into the minds of each of the young woman and found dozens of blocks on their magic, and on their memories. They each let the girls' heads go at the same time. The leader of the curse breakers looked at James and then over at Ragnok.

"Sir, it is as Master Potter had confirmed. Each has blocks on their magic, including their link to the coven. They have also been obliviated. Some as little as ten times, but Mrs. Hermione Potter was obliviated over thirty times. She also has a highly concentrated dose of amortentia in her system. The love potion is connected to Ron Weasley, the only reason it wasn't working as it should, is because her magical core was connected to Mister Potter. Mrs. Bones, I will have the legal paperwork filled out along with the evidence packets filled with samples of her blood, for you."

"Thank you, Master Goblin. Please continue," Amelia said as she watched her niece on the bed.

ooOOooOooOOoo

Griphook led the Weasley family down to their vaults after handing them their keys. Molly, Ginny and Ron were bouncing in their chairs waiting to see what they had leached from Harry Bloody Potter. The cart came to a stop outside a series of vaults.

"Keys, please!" Griphook asked, and three keys were handed to them.

Molly watched as the vaults were opened and her eyes went wide with the stacks and stacks of gold galleons in the vault. Beside her Ginny and Ron screamed in happiness.

"How much?" she asked.

"Two million Galleons each," Griphook replied with a grin as he watched Ron Weasley run towards his vault and bounce off something.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron said as he shook his head.

"Now that you have seen your gold, I have been instructed to give you this," Griphook said as he handed a letter to Molly Weasley.

Molly took the letter and tore it open.

**To Molly, Ginny and Ron: the thieves,**

**Well, now that you've seen what you would have gotten… if you hadn't stolen from me or backstabbed me by telling Dumbledork everything I did. **

**Ron, and Ginny… because of you, I lost the love of eight special women. I leave you one bit of advice. You better get out of the United Kingdom in the next two hours! Otherwise, enjoy your stay in Azkaban for using love potions on Hermione and I. **

**Molly, how could you have stolen my gold when I let you have my key to get my school supplies? If you'd asked, I would have gladly given it to you. But you didn't ask. You just took. I loved you like the mother I didn't have. You were there when I needed a hug or a shoulder to cry on, but now I learn it was all about my wealth. **

**Well, say good-bye to the gold you would have gotten.**

**Harry James Potter**

"I…" Molly started to say and tears ran down her face as she thought of what she'd done. Her eyes were locked on the gold as it vanished from the vault.

Ginny and Ron screamed in anger as the money disappeared, and demanded to know what was going on. Griphook handed them a copy of the letter, and waited for them to get into the cart. A second cart slowed down and went by, with Arthur, Charley and Bill Weasley inside. It came to a stop around the bend.

ooOOooOooOOoo

Arthur, Charley and Bill Weasley looked in awe as the vault doors opened. Each vault held fifty thousand Galleons.

"Mister Arthur Weasley… due to the crimes committed by your wife against Harry James Potter, she is not allowed access to your vault. Bill and Charley, Harry left you letters asking you to take care of your girlfriends, and to marry them. He says he knew love, but it was taken away from him by Dumbledore, when he blocked his magic and obliviated his memories of eight girls he had loved.

ooOOooOooOOoo

The twins were ecstatic as they looked at the two hundred thousand galleons in the vault along with four master potion kits, several notebooks filled with information on the pranks the Marauders had done while attending Hogwarts. Also included was the ownership of Zonks the magical joke shop. Hanging on the back of the wall, were a pair of Firebolt brooms with their names engraved on them in gold, along with a pair of beater bats.

ooOOooOooOOoo

Remus, Andy and Nymphadora rode down to their vaults together. The goblin opened each vault and stepped back, as the three humans looked at the piles of coins. Each looked at the vault tally sheet on the clipboard and knew they had inherited one million Galleons. In the back of Remus vault were two large trunks and when he opened them he found clothes in his size as well as small box that held a pair or rings. There was also a packet with open airline tickets to a Caribbean island.

Remus took the ring out and looked at it. "Harry for you I'll do it!" he said as he drew in his Gryffindor courage and walked out of the vault. Dropping to one knee in front of Tonks who was staring at her vault he said, "Nymphadora Anna Tonks, will you marry me?"

The scream echoed from the cavern walls as she tripped to hug Remus as she cried out, "Yes!"

Andy stood there crying as she looked at her baby girl, and her future son-in-law.

ooOOooOooOOoo

The rest of the vaults were opened. The Heads of Houses were amazed at the ten million Galleons left for their houses. Kingsley and Moody were ecstatic about the Basilisk armor and fifty thousand Galleons they received. There were also five hundred suits of Ironbelly Dragon Armour for the Auror department to protect the men and women who upheld the laws of the country.

ooOOooOooOOoo

Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the thirty Sickles of silver in the vault, along with a bible, opened to the story of Judas.

"Harry, what have you done to turn so dark? You know I did what I did for the greater good," he said as he turned away from the vault.

ooOOooOooOOoo

Upstairs in the medical ward, eight girls lay on their beds sleeping from having their memories restored and their magical power blocks removed. While they slept, Ragnok had left and come back with a box of papers. James sat in a chair against the wall reading a David Eddings book, while the families of the girls sat near the girls.

James felt the stirrings of his lead witch, and looked over at Dan and Jane Granger as they held their daughter's hands. Closing the book, he stood up just as all eight girls opened their eyes, and sat up.

He felt the love flow through the bond, and smiled as they all looked at him.

Hermione said, "Harry?"

"Yes, my loves, it is I."

_**Edited By**_

_**Bill Lewis, Deenara2000, TeNderLoin, and Futurist**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Majestic Prank**

**by**

**Harry Potter**

Harry smiled at the eight girls who were suddenly frowning at him and then they were running towards him. They slammed into him, and Harry hit the floor as the girls landed on him. They took turns hugging and kissing him. Their tears ran down their faces in rivers as Hermione straddled his waist and planted a soul searing kiss. He felt the bonds open once more and their power started combining once more and felt complete. Power started radiating out of the nine teenagers and resonating off the walls.

Hermione pulled back and Susan slipped into her place to plant a kiss on the teenager while the parents started talking among themselves about what was going on. Each of the girls took their turn and then stood to the side and watched Daphne take her place.

"My love, my magic to you, my love to you, my heart to you," she said as she leaned in and planted her kiss on his lips. Her hands went to the back of his head to hold him steady and she poured magic out of her body and it flowed into Harry and a greenish black cloud burst from his forehead burst.

"What the hell is that?" Hermione asked as she stared at the mist forming a head over Harry.

Ragnok looked at the mist and realized what it was. Quickly casting a goblin spell, the mist hung there as he pulled his sword out and stabbed it. "So that's how he survived," he said.

"How who survived?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort, he made Horcrux's," Ragnok replied as he looked at his blackened sword.

"What is a Horcrux? How is one made?" Susan asked as she and Daphne helped Harry to his feet.

"I will answer in reverse. To create a Horcrux, the spell-caster must split his or her soul into fragments, so that one fragment can be implanted into a soul container while the remaining part is retained in the spell-caster's own body. The act of splitting the soul is accomplished by committing murder, which rips the soul apart. It is the darkest magic, and a violation of the Goblin-Wizard agreements of 1277. How many he made, I don't know, but I'm assuming at least seven since that is one of the primary magical numbers. Three is too small, and thirteen would render him to undead status."

"Then one is destroyed, destroyed in my second year in the chamber of secrets, or that's what I think the diary was. What do you think Hermione?"

"Yes, I agree, from what you told us, it must have been his first one, because it was so powerful, I bet it held the half section of his soul," she replied and then looked at Ragnok, "The diary was in the possession of Lucius Malfoy. I wonder if any of his other inner circle have any."

""Possible Mrs. Potter, I will find out. Gragnick, I want all former death eaters' vaults checked for Horcrux's. If any are found, the vault will be seized and half the gold will be transferred to the Evan's vaults. Also send out teams to search all of their homes. Knowing Voldemort like we do, he probably did stash some of them with his most loyal followers," Ragnok ordered.

"You don't need to do that," Harry said as he hugged the girls one at a time.

"Yes, we do. The reason is, you were responsible for showing that they have been made again. By law, any wizard or witch who knows about them must report them to us or could be fined or imprisoned," Ragnok replied.

"I wonder if Dumbledore knew what the diary was and if he did, was keeping it a secret," Hermione asked.

"I think he did know. How could he not? I bet he even knew when it was brought into the school," Harry snapped with venom in his voice.

"If he did, he will suffer. Now how about we move your family to a more comfortable setting so you can all talk," Ragnok said.

"Excuse me, but what the hell is going on? I thought Mister Potter was dead and now you're saying this young man is Harry?" Miranda Granger asked.

"Mrs. Granger, I will explain more when we get where Ragnok is taking us," Harry stated as they walked out of the room.

While James (nee Harry) explained everything that happened to him and why he did it, the rest of the will beneficiaries were going about their lives while some were taken home in shock. Inside the conference room, James pulled Mister Greengrass, Mister Patil, Mister Granger, Mister Lovegood, Miss Davis, Mrs. Bones and Mrs. Abbot to the side and asked them for their daughters hand in marriage, even going so far as offering betroth contracts for the purebloods. After three hours of arguing, and explaining the magical world to Mister Granger, Harry signed the last of the contracts promising that the first son or daughter of the maiden name of the wife would carry on their family name. Harry went back into the main room where the girls were talking with some of their mothers. Gathering the girls around, he asked, "Ladies, would you marry me." When they all replied yes, he then slipped a ring on each of his loves fingers.

With the girls standing around him, Amelia Bones married them and with a gentle kiss to each of his ladies, Harry then called for Dobby and Winky. The two elves bounced in happiness as Harry pulled out a bag holding sixteen, shrunken, seven compartment trunks. Handing two of the trunks to each of the elves, they vanished, taking one of the girls each with them. Daphne and Tracy were first, followed by Hanna and Susan, then the Patil twins. Luna and Hermione were last to go. When everyone was back, Harry turned to the families of his wives and handed each of them a slip of paper.

'_**James Evens and his wives live on the island of Black, in the Caribbean.'**_

"Harry, what is this?" Amelia Bones asked.

"That is where we will be living. So if anyone of you wishes to come see us, you need to fly into Saint Kitts, and Summon Dobby or Winky and we'll get you out to the island. Also, Ragnok has mail drop boxes for each of you so you can keep in touch with us. Mister and Misses Granger, we have your phone number and we'll call you so you have the number to get in touch with us by voice. For now, we have shopping to do. So ladies, each of you have a Gringotts Credit card and an expandable trunk for your purchases. So shall we get going?"

The girls squealed in delight and pulled Harry out of the bank. Their first stop was the book store where they tore through the books. Copies of every book landed on the counter to be rung up and deposited in the trunks, and then it was off to the potion shop. After that it was the used stores where more books were picked up. Clothes were bought along with supplies like suntan oil, and bathing suits. When finished, their trunks were packed full.

Walking towards the Leaky Cauldron, they saw Moody talking with Albus Dumbledore. With a glare, Harry stared at the old man who had almost ruined his life.

"Ladies, I appreciate it you showing me around the alley and helping me with some of your books. Now let me show you my appreciation by taking you all to dinner and you can tell me about my cousin," James said as they walked past Albus and Moody.

"Mister Evens, I would like to offer you a place at Hogwarts…"

Harry came to a stop and looked at Dumbledore in shock. He then said, "Why the hell would I want to attend a second rate school…"

"Hogwarts is the premier magical school in the world…"

"No, it's not. Your school is ranked forty-ninth out of the sixty magical schools in the world. The lead school is Tokyo Majestic followed by Colorado Mountain Home and Blackbeard Magical Institute of the Caribbean," James replied.

"Nonsense my boy…"

"I'm not your boy, old man, and stay the fuck out of my mind," Harry snapped as he felt the legilimency probe.

"James, where are you going to take us for dinner?" Hermione asked as Daphne opened the exit from Diagon Alley.

"I was thinking the Waterside Inn. But first we need clothes for all of you and a tux for me, so more shopping for us," Harry replied as the squeals came from each girl.

Turning, Harry led the girls away from the headmaster and through the arch.

Albus watched the young man lead the girls out and said, "Mad Eye, find out who he is, and where he is from. I need to know who he is and where he came from. If I didn't know better, I would say that was Harry Potter."

"Potter is dead, get over it. I will find out who he is, but you need to let the dead stay dead," Mad-eye replied.

"It's for the greater good, and I know he is still alive. The prophecy states that he is the only one who can destroy Voldemort."

"Voldemort is finished, he is a prisoner and Harry defeated him as a baby, so he did his part of the prophecy, now I better get after them so I can get you your report and go home," Mad-eye said and went to the arch to open it.

ooOOooOooOOoo

Harry led the girls out of the Alley and into a waiting stretch limousine. The driver drove them across town to an elite shopping area where they spent the next three hours getting ready for dinner. After getting ready, Harry led the girls back to the Limousine and the driver took them to the Waterside Inn.

The car came to a stop, and the driver opened the door for them.

Harry slid out of the car and helped each of the girls out. Using the magical abilities of the contacts, he saw Mad-eye standing by the door under an invisibility cloak. Going to the front door, he opened it and let the girls go in. As Moody tried to slip in, Harry stepped in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Harry said quietly.

"How did you know I was here?" Moody asked.

"Your cloak moved just enough that I saw your foot. Now go the fuck away or I'll stun your arse," Harry replied as his wand slipped into his hand.

"You're under age, I would have to arrest you," Moody said.

"I'm an emancipated adult. Have been for two years," Harry replied and stepped backwards into the inn and closed the door.

Moody stood on the other side of the door fuming as the boy turned away from him and went into the restaurant. Opening the door, he slipped in and watched as the boy was led into a private dining room with the eight girls.

Once the door to the private dining room was closed, Harry quickly cast privacy spells on the room so they couldn't be overheard by Moody who was standing on the other side of the door trying to get in.

Harry walked around the table, seating each of his wives. When he was finished he sat at the end of the table and looked at them. "Now, I've ordered for all of us and our drinks will be in here in a minute along with our salads. I figure while we eat I'll explain what happened if that's ok," Harry said as the door opened and several waitresses came in with their Chef Salads and drinks.

"Can you bring our main meal in about thirty minutes? We have some talking to do, so we'd like to be left alone until then," Harry asked.

"We can, enjoy your salads, and I'll bring you some pitchers of tea so you have refills and we won't bother you," the girl replied.

After the pitchers of tea were brought in, Harry picked up his drink and took a sip. "Where to start… I guess where I should start is why I did what I did."

"That would be a great spot to start Harry. Why did you fake your death? What you did almost killed me," Hermione replied.

With a sigh, Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "You remember the night Sirius died and how we fought through the Department of Mysteries trying to get away from those bastards. How alone we we're for thirty minutes until the order showed up. Well, I found out some things a few days later when I overheard Dumbledore and Ron arguing in the hospital wing, they didn't know I was there, I was sneaking down to see how you were doing. Ron wanted to know why it took so long for them to show up, and Dumbledore told Ron they had to wait for Sirius to show up first, then they came out of hiding to join in. Ron was pissed that he had been hurt, Ginny had been hurt and his future sex slave had almost been killed… Yes, you Hermione were supposed to be given to Ron, while I went to Ginny this year to get her pregnant and have a child. I was supposed to then fight Tom and die in battle trying to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore would swoop in and kill him, avenging me, and crying crocodile tears saying how he failed me. Then Ginny, Molly, Ron and him would divide up the Potter estate worth billions. I also found out about the prophecy when Dumbledore sent me back to his office…"

"I thought it was destroyed," Hermione said in shock.

"It was, but it was originally told to Dumbles and this is what it says. **'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' **and that's what it is…"

Tea went flying as Daphne snorted as she said, "That's bullshit. If you go by that, then you have already defeated him when you were a year old. He's been manipulating you your entire life."

"I agree, and so does Ragnok, but Dumbledore believes it, and that's why he has done this. He could have defeated Voldemort and dozens of people who have died, like Hanna's aunt and Sirius would possibly still be alive. I think the man is a coward; he is more worried about the enemy dying then his own friends. Look at Snape, the man told Voldemort the prophecy, he is responsible for my parents' death, but look how he attacked me in his class and how Dumbledore always says, 'Professor Snape has my complete trust!' How could he trust a murderer like that, and a murderer he is, because to take the mark, you have to kill to take it and Dumbledore knows that?"

"I didn't know that," Tracy said with a shudder.

"That's what Moody told me," Harry stated as he took a bite of his salad.

"You know what makes me mad!" Luna said."

"What love," Harry asked.

"That we lost a year together because of Dumbledore and his manipulation," she said as tears started running down her face.

Padma and Parvati leaned over and hugged their sister wife until the tears stopped.

"I agree Luna, but we will have the rest of our lives with Harry," Hanna stated as she came around the table and gave the young Ravenclaw a hug.

"Yes, we will and now that we're nargle free, we can be happy and go on Crumple-Horned Snorkack hunts with my father," she replied excitedly.

"Why don't we leave that to your dad, and we finish school and then make plans for the rest of our lives," Harry said as she stood up and walked over to his blond haired goddess and gave her a kiss.

A dreamy look came over Luna and she smiled as she replied, "Oh yes. That is a much better plan."

Everyone laughed as Harry and Hanna sat back down and then Harry asked, "What do you all remember about Saturday November the third nineteen ninety-four?"

Susan rubbed her forehead and then said, "I remember we had gathered in your training room to talk, it was right after your name came out of the cup. Hermione and Daphne had come up with a way for us to combine our power by becoming a coven with you as the head. We did the initial ritual that night at midnight. We did the blood oath, and sealed it with our oath. The magic flared through us and we woke up four hours after the bonding. I remember talking…"

"…in our heads. We could feel each other through the link," Padma added.

"We screwed up I know that. Instead of a coven, the spell somehow married us to you," Parvati stated.

"Yes, we did mess up, but I don't care. When we lived your dream, and saw the visions that you had been having, we figured out that we didn't care, as long as we had you," Tracy said with a quiet whisper.

"Daphne thought your scar was a link to Voldemort and that he was planning something," Hanna stated as she shivered.

"Susan, Hermione and Daphne decided to check into cursed scars and ordered several books on them… what happened to them? I remember us getting them and reading them, but now I don't remember what happened to them," Parvati asked.

"I think Dumbledore took them when he changed our memories," Luna said.

"I'm sure he did. Remember, he wanted me to die and I couldn't have too much information or a reason to live," Harry stated as his mood started to turn dark.

"That son of a…"

"Daphne, language," Hermione said.

"Fuck that. I have a mind to hex his wrinkly arse all the way back to Hogwarts," she snapped in anger.

"We will get even, especially with me now owning the Prophet and Luna's dad owning the Quibbler, I have an article that will be printed about Hogwarts and how it is a second rate school. That will piss the old man off more than anything," Harry stated.

The girls started giggling which turned to laughter as the door opened and their food was delivered. After their drinks were refilled and the waitresses had left Hermione asked, "Harry how did you fake your death?"

"Easy, I used three potions. One was a magical core suppression and the other was a Draught of Living Death. The third was in a special capsule filled with the antidote to the draught. I took that before the other two that would dissolve three weeks after I was found. Ragnok had my funeral all planned out and the final magical containment was released by the coffin when Ragnok confirmed that the battle of Hogwarts was taking place. He activated a rune stone that activate the coffin from inside the bank. I woke up just after the final guards' apparited to the battle when the ministry put the call out for all aurors to respond to the battle.

"I left the bank ten minutes later under disguise with a new name for America where I had plastic surgery done to change my features and hide my scar. After the surgery, I took several magical healing potions and flew to Black Island. After resting and learning Occlumency I flew back to the United Kingdom for the will reading and set everything up for the will reading. Right now, there are some angry redheads, some happy ones and one pissed off headmaster."

"Harry what did you do?" Hermione asked with a whisper.

"Those vaults that Ginny, Ron and Molly got had two million galleons in them. When they tried to get to them, it vanished and the goblin handed each of them a letter stating that was as close as they would ever get to my money again. Dumbledore received thirty sickles and a bible opened to Judas…" Seeing the confused look on some of his wives, Harry explained what Judas did to Jesus and how he was paid in silver coins.

"That's harsh, but what he deserved. So when do we go to our new home?" Daphne asked.

"Now," Harry stated and stood up. Leading the girls to the exit, he stopped to pay for the meal as the girls went into the bathroom.

Outside the restaurant, Moody watched as the boy and eight girls headed for the exit. Moving to the car, he waited to hear where they were going.

Harry helped the girls into the limousine and said, "Back to the Leaky Cauldron," as he climbed in.

As the car drove away, Moody apparated to the Cauldron and Harry said to the driver, "Driver, I've changed my mind. Please take us to Heathrow Airport."

Hermione leaned back in her seat thinking about everything that had happened and one thing didn't make sense to her. Looking at Harry she asked, "Harry, everything you planned makes sense but one thing. How did you know that you had been obliviated?"

Harry grinned and looked at his best friend, "Hermione, I didn't until I received a letter from Ragnok on Sirius will. He sent a portkey so I could get safely to the bank. When he showed me the letter Sirius had written where he left everything to me including the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black which included the head of house ring…

"The ring restored your memories," Susan gasped out.

"Yes, and when it did. I realized how much I'd been played by Dumbledore I was furious. Ragnok helped me plan the prank, drawing up my will, and setting everything in place. With his help, we went through my memories of Hogwarts and wrote the letter up for my aunt to find. Also, Hermione, I'm sorry about the letter I sent you. I know it must have hurt you badly…"

"Harry, I wanted to die, but you told me to live for you and I did. Now I know why and we will never speak of this again, ok?"

"Ok, so what do you think ladies, think this beats every prank every played?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Harry, it was the greatest of all pranks," Luna said with a giggle.

"I think we would all agree," Daphne added as the car came to a stop at Heathrow International Airport.

They climbed out of the car and started following Harry. Susan, Hanna, Tracy, Luna and Daphne were amazed at the aircraft that took off from the airport as Harry led them to the Concord reservation desk. At nine pm, they boarded the sleek looking aircraft and took off for the United States where they would catch a connecting flight to Saint Kitts.

ooOOooOooOOoo

Back at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore stewed in self misery as he was handed his walking papers by the board of governors. Professor Minerva McGonagall was made headmistress and her first duty was to fire Professors Snape and Binns from their jobs.

Albus left the school he had called home for Dumbledore manor. By the end of the year, he was removed as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He spent the next four years hunting for the remaining Horcrux's but he was always one step behind the goblins.

Amelia Bones became the next Minister of Magic after Fudge was removed from office and Umbridge was arrested and given the dementor kiss for her crimes. Shacklebolt became the head of the DMLE with his partner as his assistant; she later married Remus and had three kids.

ooOOooOooOOoo

Six weeks later after the will reading, the girls were watching as Harry walked up to a small bungalow that was near their home on the island.

Harry looked at the girls, smiled and then knocked on the door.

"Go away!" came a female's voice and then a giggle.

Harry grinned and banged on the door shouting, "Get that mangy werewolf out of my bungalow!"

Less than twenty seconds later, the door was yanked open with Tonks trying to cover herself with a sheet.

"What the bloody blazes do you want?" Nymphadora demanded.

"Heya, Nymphadora, how you doing?" Harry replied with a grin.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"I don't know, do you think you know me? I know you know them," Harry said as he pointed at his wives.

Nymphadora looked at the eight girls and gasped out, "Hermione! Susan!"

The girls waved and started walking towards the bungalow.

"So, Nyphie, how you doing? Trip over anymore troll stands?" Harry asked.

Nymphadora looked at Harry and her eyes narrowed, as she replied, "Don't call me that!"

"Well I can't call you Tonks anymore, and Lupin doesn't even come close. So what should I call one of my friends," Harry asked as Remus came to the door and froze.

"Harry?" he said as he sniffed.

"Hi Remus, you look better," Harry replied and gasped as he was pulled into a bone breaking hug that swept him off his feet.

Over the next week, Harry and the girls told Remus and Dora the story of what happened and why Harry did what he did. He explained that they were enrolled in Blackbeard Magical Institute of the Caribbean where they graduated top in their class two years later. All eight girls were pregnant at the time and gave birth within months of graduation. Hermione, Susan and Hanna had boys. Daphne had a boy and a girl while the twins had two girls each. Tracy and Luna gave birth to girls.

Winky was ecstatic with all the babies to take care of while Dobby helped Harry start up a wand making business. Harry would make the wands while Dobby popped all around the world getting the wood and cores for the wands. Hermione and Daphne opened a tutoring business while Susan and Hanna ran the greenhouses supplying ingredients for the potion shops. Tracy opened a book store that soon rivaled the one in Diagon Alley while the twins and Luna opened a newspaper that had international recognition for their stories.

Over the next ten years, more babies were born as the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Bones, Davis, Greengrass and Abbot thrived.

One morning in June, three owls descended onto Black Island to deliver letters to Hermione's, Susan's and Hanna's children. Letters were written saying they would attend and three pre-teens were ecstatic they would be attending their parent's former school which was now the top school in the world.

ooOOooOooOOoo

September 1st found Harry and his wives standing on Platform 9 and 3/4s hugging their children. Eleven children were heading off to school for the first time by themselves. Each had a three compartment trunk packed with supplies, and an owl for communications to their family. Each also had emergency portkeys that could bring them home in an instant.

Albus Dumbledore sat next to Minerva and smiled as they chatted. For the first time in nine years he was back where he considered home. He was taking the place of the Transfiguration teacher who had replaced Minerva nine years before. She was on leave for the year, because she had taken it off to take care of her newborn daughter.

He watched as the kids filed in and took their seats at their tables and Professor Flitwick brought the first years in and started calling the names.

"Abbot, James," was called and James strolled to the stool and sat down. The hat quickly said 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Flitwick smiled and patted the boys shoulder and called the next name, "Black, Louis."

Eleven year old Louise, daughter of Parvati and Harry skipped to the stool and sat down.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

"Black, Miranda!" the twin of Louise ran over and sat down, she jammed the hat onto her head and waited.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"YES!" Miranda shouted and dropped the hat on the stool and ran to her new house.

"Bones, Franklin."

Frank, named after Susan's father sat down and the hat shouted out immediately.

"RAVENCLAW!"

More names were called and then another of the children was called.

"Davis, Dora."

Dora Davis named after her favorite Aunt, Auror Nymphadora Lupin, walked quickly to the stool, sat down and took the hat.

"Put me in Hufflepuff," she said as she placed the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

"Greengrass, Astoria," was called after several others were called.

Astoria Greengrass was the spitting image of her mother with her long blond hair. She walked with a grace of perfection to the stool and sat down.

The hat descended and sat there for a few minutes and then shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Greengrass, Harry," was called and the young man walked over to the stool and sat down.

The hat settled onto his head, and screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry ran over and sat down next to his sisters who had been placed in the house.

Several more names were called and then another name that caught everyone's attention.

"Lovegood, Selene!"

Selene skipped to the chair, her platinum hair blowing behind her and her wand tucked behind her ear like her mother. Sitting down she took the hat and smiled as she said, "Hello Mr. Hat, my mother says hi."

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted and Selene pulled the hat off, kissed it and handed it back to Professor Flitwick.

"Lupin, Theodore!" was called.

Teddy Lupin ran to the stool, tripping once on the way. Sitting down, he pulled the hat on and it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Patil, Harriet," was called and the dark haired beauty with dark skin walked to the stool. Fixing her robes before she sat down, she waited as the hat settled on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

"Patil, Lily."

Lily followed her sister and sat just like her. The hat was placed on her head and it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" she joined her sister at the same table as two other people were called and the name had everyone whispering.

Flitwick's eyes went wide as he called the next name, "Potter, James."

Hermione's son walked across the room and the glamour spell faded to show the spitting image of Harry James Potter. Sitting down, he took the hat from the stunned professor and placed it on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR LIKE HIS FATHER AND FATHER BEFORE THAT!" was shouted by the hat.

The next name was called, but no one could hear because everyone was talking at once.

James stood up and touched his throat with his wand activating the Sonorus spell.

"SHUT UP!" when everyone stopped talking he continued, "Yes, I am named after my father. Yes, he is alive; and he wants you all to know that he pranked all of your parents to get them off their collective asses to fight for themselves. No, I'm not telling you where we live. I will say this; my sisters and brothers are here for an education from what is now the best magical school in the world, thanks to Headmistress McGonagall and the rest of the teachers. Now let's all be quite and let the sorting finish and then the headmistress can speak and then we can eat."

"Thank you, Mister Potter, and we'll be talking," Minerva stated as she nodded to her deputy headmaster to continue. No one noticed that Professor Dumbledore had clutched his chest and went stiff as a board until his head hit the table.

The End

Please Leave FEEDBACK, FLAMES NOT NEEDED

_**Edited By**_

_**Bill Lewis, Deenara2000, Futurist**_

_**This story still needs to be edited by TeNderLoin**_


End file.
